Chaos, Fear and PainA Christmas Story
by LightenUpYaFreak
Summary: The Joker, Scarecrow and Two-Face, our fav villains, get an unexpected Christmas visit.


While the Joker, Crane and Harvey are busy causing their own low level christmas chaos, so are their neighbors.

Chaos, Pain and Fear are triplets-aged 24, long black hair and bright green eyes. They are all tall-5'10"-with thin figures and pale skin. But each had their own style in clothing, just as they all had their own style of chaos.

Chaos was the one that liked to get her hands dirty. She wore her trademark as-bright-as-a-Kandy-Kid outfit which included blue long-sleeve shirt, red tee, purple skirt, yellow leggings, green fingerless gloves, pink belt, black boots and rainbow lips. Her favorite weapons: a mini machette which she carries strapped to her belt and her custom rainbow machine gun. She wears her hair in a loose braid with spikes braided inside and sunglasses always covered her eyes.

Pain was the depressed, angry one. She stuck with black tanks and cargo pants, along with combat boots. She kept her hair hanging loosely down her back and kept her eyes clear to the world so they could see her scars. There were X's across both eyes and one long pale scar leading diagnally across her face from left temple to right jaw line. Her favorite weapons: guns. Just...guns.

Fear was the smart one that refused to have blood on her hands. She hid her face behind bandages and sunglasses over her eyes so she could see but THEY couldn't see her. She also sticks with black clothes and keeps her hair tied loosely into gothic looking pig-tails. Her favorite weapons: Fear and guns.

So while their neighbors, The Joker, Scarecrow and Two-Face all piled into the same apartment bickering like old married couples, they shared a look that clearly said: "I'm bored."

Chaos grinned suddenly, her rainbow grills (yes you heard right) flashing.

Fear groaned.

"Oh god," Pain moaned. "I know that smile."

"What smile?" Chaos asked, still grinning that satanic grin of hers. Her triplets just stared at her. "What!? Aw come on! It's Christmas! We should have a little fun!"

They just shook their heads and followed her across the hallway.

"YO! CRANE!" The Joker yelled. "You don't have any Christmas music? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like Christmas."

"And neither do I." Harvey mumbled. "At least not since-"

"Aw suck it up Harv!" The Joker laughed. "She's gone man! GONE!"

Crane opened his mouth to agree when:

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"YO CRANE!" A female called.

The men exchanged glances. The Joker giggled suddenly.

"You know GIRLS!?" He roared with laughter. Crane just glared at him.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"OPEN" _KNOCK _"THE" _KNOCK _"FUCKING" _KNOCK _"DOOR!"

"I'M COMING!" Crane screamed.

"Finally! God man! What the hell are you three doing in there?"

"No...You know what?" Another female laughed. "Don't answer that."

"Aw come on Fear. Ya know ya'll wanna know what they're doing."

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"Oh my god...I can't believe I'm related to you two." Yet another female voice mused out loud.

The Joker, Scarecrow and Two-Face exchanged glances before rushing to the door at the same time, tripping over each other in the process. They retched open the door and stood, breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

Three attractive young women stood staring at them. They looked exactly alike. Except for their clothing and hair styles. The one standing across from Two-Face looked bored and depressed, the one across from the Scarecrow looked angrily at the one across from the Joker.

"HEY! I'M CHAOS!" The brightly clothed one laughed. She pointed to the one glaring at her who also had her face covered with bandages and big black sunglass on her face. "This is Fear and on the end is Pain."

"Chaos, fear and pain. My favoretist things in the world." The Joker grinned.

"I'll bet...you psycho." Fear mumbled.

Chaos smiled satanically at her. "Psychosayswhat?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

Pain just rolled her eyes.

"Oh uh...come in, come in!" Scarecrow said frantically, stepping to the side.

"Don't mind if I do!" Chaos grinned and practically knocked him off of his feet trying to get inside. "What is THIS!?" She screamed suddenly. "WHAT THE FU-"

"CHAOS!" Fear and Pain yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"What?" The three male villians chorused.

"Sorry. Natural response to people yelling my name."

"What if they were screaming it?" The Joker asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestfully at her.

She grinned and the Joker bent to stare at her mouth. "Look at her guys! She's colorful! Can I keep her!?"

"Um..." Scarecrow said.

"I don't care. I miss Rachel." Harvey whinned.

"Oh you poor thing," Pain cooed and led him over to the couch where they began to share their life-ruining stories.

"No...no you can't keep me." Chaos grinned.

"I do believe that we were just deserted by our two depressingly emo friends." Fear said matter of factly.

"I do believe you're right," Chaos grinned, mocking Fear's stuck up slang.

The Joker and Scarecrow stood off to the side with wide eyes. They looked at each other then back to the girls, then back to each other again.

"Do they...?" Crane started.

"Remind you of anyone?" The Joker asked.

They looked at each other again and turned their faces slowly back to Chaos and Fear who were now basically screaming at each other. Harvey and Pain jumped in somewhere along the lines and soon the Joker came striding into the middle of the fight. Why? The hell if I know! This guy's insane!

"Oh my god..." Crane muttered. The five stopped bickering long enough to stare at him. "They're us!" He yelled.

Two-Face looked at Pain.

Scarecrow looked at Fear.

The Joker looked at Chaos.

"I love you." He said. Chaos' eye twitched and she smiled nervously up at him.

"I thought you were the one that always unnerved everyone." Fear said.

"You're right! Let's go settle this Joker! In the bedroom!"

The Joker stared after her as she cackled joyfully and sprinted towards the nearest bedroom.

"Is she...is she uh...serious?" He asked Pain.

"The hell if I know what goes on in her head." She growled and sauntered back over to Harvey.

The Joker ignored her and bolted after Chaos.

Fear and Scarecrow stared after him, their eyes twitching.

"So!" Scarecrow said, clearing her throat. "Ho-how long have you three lived across the hall?"

"Not that long. Maybe a few weeks."

"And how do you know who I am?"

"I didn't. Chaos did. She knows everyone in Gotham City. She does her research every night. Keeps saying that it'll pay off some day."

"So she spends her nights researching every single citizen in Gotham?"

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"Like Pain said, 'The hell if I know what goes on in her head!'"

The Joker cackled from the bedroom and came staggering out with a bloody nose and a black eye. Chaos followed him out grinning like a fool.

"What?" She asked. "You didn't think that we were actually going to do the 'bump-bump' did you?"

"Even though I suggested it." The Joker pouted.

"More than once."

"It's not my fault I'm not a perfect gentleman."

"Whatever!" Pain screamed. "Let's just open the fucking presents so we can fucking leave and I can fucking kill myself already!"

Chaos and Fear blinked at her.

"Well then!" Chaos said.

"She's right though Chaos. We've got plans."

"No YOU'VE got plans. I never have plans."

And so the six sat down to open their presents.

"Oh, erm...we don't have anything for you girls." Scarecrow said.

"That's 'kay!" Fear said. "We brought you guys something."

"Oh really?" the Joker asked.

"Yeah, but you can't have it 'till ya'll open your other presents."

All in all-to make a long story short-the Joker got a new knife, Scarecrow got a...sweater vest? and Harvey got a book on how to handle depression.

"WHAT'S OUR PRESENT?" The Joker yelled finally.

The girls exchanged glances.

"US!"


End file.
